


Dream Weaver

by SilverVendetta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverVendetta/pseuds/SilverVendetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is having nightmares about Hell. Castiel is the dream fairy sent to rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Weaver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bookkbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookkbaby/gifts).



               Castiel's night had been fairly uneventful. None of the dreams he had visited had required more than a bit of his magic to brighten up. He flew from nightmare to nightmare, changing terrifying monsters into cuddly animals. He dispelled terror so the dreamers could slumber in peace. His presence went unnoticed as he healed troubled minds and tormented souls, a task he had gladly performed for many millennia.

               The last dreamer he visited that night was in the depths of a terrible nightmare, which was not unusual. What was, however, was the setting.

               Castiel had never seen a dream set in Hell before. Many people feared going there, sure, but none knew what it was truly like except for the prophets, because no one had ever returned from it. Castiel only knew because his more adventurous fairy brethren had shared stories of their forays into other, darker realms. He himself had never had a desire for such ventures, preferring to stick to his duties as a dream fairy.

              There was no mistaking that this dream was indeed set in Hell, or that it was actually from a memory. The stench of sulfur and death, the anguished screams of the damned-- only one place could be filled with such horror.

              He identified the dreamer as the man stretched out on a rack, barely recognizable as human except for a soul which shone brightly even underneath a layer of grime and demonic filth. As Castiel approached, the rest of the scene faded until only the two of them remained.

               Castiel gently removed the man from the rack and placed him on the ground. He reached out to heal his body, knitting him back together into a human form which was just as beautiful as his soul-- which was also the most beautiful he had ever seen. Meticulously, he cleaned the dirt and grime away from the soul, reaching out to bask in its warmth. It was as if he was drawn to it.

              He changed the setting into one of a picnic near a small pond, drawing from the man’s memories to identify his favorite foods and drink. Satisfied, he was about to fly home for the night when the man’s eyes snapped open and he stared straight at Castiel. 

              "Who are you?" The man demanded, shoving himself to his feet, a dark expression on his handsome face.

              Startled, Castiel froze. No human had ever seen him before, certainly not while he was in their heads and his magic kept him hidden. There was no protocol for what to do in these types of situations. He flailed mentally for a bit before the man suddenly grasped him by the front of his coat.

             “Answer me!” The man barked, green eyes full of cold anger.

             “Castiel,” He gasped out before he could think better of it.

             “What the hell are you doing in my head, _Castiel_?" The man sneered his name, shoving him backwards.

             “I’m a dream fairy. I came here to help you.” Castiel had never been a good liar, even if he thought doing so would improve his current situation-- which he didn’t.

             “Help me? Why would a fairy want to help me?” Castiel watched as the man tightened and relaxed his fists several times.

              “Why would you stop me from dreaming of hell?”  The man didn't sound very convinced as he continued to glare.

            “Good things do happen, Dean.” He pulled the man’s name from his memories, causing him to give Castiel another suspicious glance.

            “Not in my experience.”

           “What’s the matter?” Castiel took a careful step forward, looking deep into Dean’s soul.  “You don’t think you deserve to be saved.”

            Dean’s gut clenched. Who was this Castiel, and how was he able to read Dean like a book when he had spent years closing himself off? He claimed to be a fairy, but he had never encountered one before, and he didn’t know the lore behind them. If Cas was dangerous he had no way of defending himself, especially seeing as they were inside his dream.

            “It’s really creepy you know, poking around in other people’s dreams.”

            The fairy, Castiel, blinked at him. “It’s my job.”

            “Well if your job is to creep people out inside their own heads, I’d say you’re pretty good at it.”

            “My job is to change dreams. You’re not even supposed to be able to see--.” Castiel stopped abruptly. “I must go. Goodbye, Dean.”

            “Hey, wait!” But he was gone.

            “Sam’s never going to believe this,” Dean muttered as he started dreaming again.

* * *

 

            The next morning he felt the most relaxed and well-rested he had since long before he had ever gone to Hell. He woke up smiling despite himself, wondering if perhaps the fairy wasn’t a threat at all.

            Sam gave him a strange look when he whistled while reading the paper, but said nothing. That was the Winchester way, after all.

            Dean decided to do some research on fairies, spending extra time at the library pouring over old books of lore.  He knew Sam would start getting suspicious, but if he saw the fairy again he had to know what he was up against.

            It took him a bit of searching, but he finally found a description of a type of fairy that matched Castiel's description.  The lore said that they were mostly benevolent, but rarely seen.  In fact, none had been reported in so long that there was no information on how to banish one from one's dreams, other than a suggestion that silver might be effective.

            Dean really hoped Cas was benevolent.   _Wait, when did he start calling him Cas?_

* * *

 

           Castiel knew it was a bad idea to return to Dean’s dreams. If he stayed away perhaps the human would brush it off as just an odd dream, a figment of his imagination. But he felt drawn to the man’s bright soul, as covered in Hell-filth as it was. It seemed to be calling to him as he gently entered the man’s mind and looked around the dreamscape.

            He had placed some magic protection in the man’s mind to ward against the Hell nightmares, so it wasn’t the same scene as before. This time Dean was fighting some creature as a young boy cowered in a corner.

           Castiel watched for a moment, fascinated. He admired Dean’s fierce determination and protectiveness, his character showing even in his dream.

           Dean spun around as the monster and the little boy faded, leaving them alone in an empty room.

           “You again?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t you have other people’s dreams to spy on?”

           Castiel tilted his head, considering. “I wasn’t spying. I was observing.”

           Dean huffed and sat down, crossing his arms. “What do you want?”

           “Do you usually dream about fighting shtrigas?” He knew the answer to that, of course, having figured out what Dean’s occupation was before coming back, but he was at a loss for how else to make conversation with the human.

           Dean shrugged. “Do you usually dress like a tax accountant?”

           Castiel glanced down at his clothes, the trench coat and suit as immaculate as they were when he had copied them from the dream of a tailor in London.

           “I could change to something else, if it would make you more comfortable.”

           Dean waved his hand. “That sounds like a really bad porno intro. No, you’re fine.”

           Castiel carefully sat down next to Dean and tried not to stare at his soul, knowing the human would find it disturbing.

           “What would you like to dream about tonight, Dean?”

            Dean chuckled. “Nothing I’m sharing with you, thanks.”  

            Castiel hummed and transformed the scenery into that of a starry night sky over a field.

            Dean raised his eyebrows. “So you’re a fairy, huh? And your job is to go around creeping on people’s dreams?”

            “I don’t ‘creep’, I merely change them into something more pleasant. Some of my other brethren prefer to the opposite.”

            Dean cursed under his breath. “How many of you guys are there, sneaking around my head?”

           “Once a fairy chooses to watch over a human’s dreams, they are the only one who can do so. Do not fear, Dean. No one else can visit you here.”

            “Somehow, that’s not a very comforting thought.” They sat in silence for a while, looking up at the sky.

            “Are you planning on coming back tomorrow?”

            “If you wish.” Castiel silently hoped that Dean would say yes, wanting to spend more time with the alluring man.

             Dean shrugged. “Nice change of pace, I suppose.”

             Castiel smiled slightly and nodded. “Of course, Dean.”

* * *

             A few months of nightly visits from the fairy later, Dean realized he had a problem.

             He had never met another creature quite like Cas, who so obviously wasn’t like most of the other supernatural beings he had encountered in his decades of hunting. He was kind, thoughtful, earnest and completely lacking in social graces. His eyes were the deepest blue Dean had ever seen, and his voice sounded like gravel and whiskey.

            Sam would have said he had a crush. And Dean would have denied it.

             But he did, didn’t he? He couldn’t deny that he was beginning to feel more than simple friendly affection for the fairy. He kept finding his thoughts wandering to Cas, smiling when he remembered their nightly conversations. It was making Sam grow suspicious about his unusually cheery demeanor, but didn’t matter. He couldn’t tell Sam, and he certainly couldn’t tell Cas. He couldn’t risk losing the first real friendship he had in a long time.

             Of course, nothing ever went Dean’s way for long.

* * *

 

            Cas landed in the middle of the forest of Dean’s dream, not spying him immediately. He looked around, noting the open meadow blooming with beautiful spring flowers. It wasn’t Dean’s mind’s usual creation. Curious, he began wandering through the trees until he heard the sound of voices.

            Dean was sitting next to another man near a stream, laughing quietly. The two faced each other, foreheads close as they whispered to each other. After a few moments, Dean reached to pull the man down into a kiss.

            Cas felt a small pang of jealousy, and then guilt for intruding on such an intimate dream. He was about to fly away when he stepped on a twig, alerting Dean to his presence.

             Dean looked up and his mouth dropped in horror.  “Cas!”

             The fairy stared, blinking in surprise. The man Dean had been kissing was… him?

            “Cas, wait, I can explain!” Dean said quickly, rising to his feet.

            Cas was about to reassure Dean that it was perfectly alright, before he suddenly found himself being summoned, pulled back to the fairy realm.

            With one last look at Dean, he unfolded his wings and flew away.

* * *

            Cas had never particularly liked his cousin Zachariah. The other fairy was much too stiff and formal, even by Cas’s standards. And now, standing in the man’s den, he felt extremely uneasy.

            “You’ve been spending an awful lot of time visiting that human,” Zachariah said coldly.  

            “What business is it of yours?” Cas responded, stiffening. “He is my charge.”

            "Do you spend every night with all of your charges?"  Zachariah asked, raising an eyebrow.

            Cas said nothing, realizing quickly that Zachariah would be merciless if he knew just how close he had been growing to Dean.

            “Do you remember what happened to the last one of us that became too interested in humans?”

            Cas’s spirit flared, remembering vividly the way his sister Anna had been sent away, banished to another realm for daring to think that human customs were more interesting than the traditions the fae had held since the beginning of their existence. Her absence still made his heart ache centuries later.

            He narrowed his eyes. “What are you insinuating?”

            “Prove your loyalty. Stay away from the human for six months. Or I shall tell the High Council what you’ve been up to.” He leered at Cas, clear malice in his tone.

            Cas slowly nodded. His chest ached with the thought of being away from Dean so long, but it was necessary. In the meantime, he would have to find a way to better hide his activities from the other fairies.

* * *

             Dean woke up feeling sick. He rolled over and hid his face in his pillows. Why did he have to have that dream? It wasn’t too far off from his daydreams, minus the ridiculously cheesy and romantic setting. He had never intended for Cas to find out about his feelings for him. He couldn’t forget the wide-eyed expression on his friend’s face, the disbelief, and the other emotion he couldn’t quite place. Probably horror, or disgust, or whatever the fairy’s version of it was.

             “Dean? Are you okay?”

             “I’m fine, Sammy. Just a bad dream.”  He got up and started ruffling through his duffle bag for clothes.

             "Does it have anything to do with that guy you keep mumbling about in your sleep?"

             "I don't know what you're talking about."

             Sam sighed.  "Dean, come on.  You got back from Hell only a few months ago, yet you haven't had any nightmares since the first week back, and you've been happier than I've seen you in a long time. What's going on?"

              Dean hesitated a bit longer before picking up a beer and downing it in a long swallow.

              "You know if you don't tell me, I'll get Jo to make you talk."

              Dean cursed under his breath.

              "His name is Cas, okay? And it's over now."

               "Cas?  I didn't know you had a boyfriend."  Sam tried to keep his tone light, noting how tense Dean seemed.

               "We are not talking about this anymore."  With that, Dean stormed out of the room, probably to get more beer.

               Sam shook his head, wondering how much Dean had to care about this Cas to be hurt by him so badly.

* * *

               Dean looked up as he heard the familiar flutter of wings, heart skipping a beat.

               “Cas? Where the hell have you been, man? It’s been months!” He tried not to let his desperation show in his voice. He stood up, holding his hands behind his back so he wouldn’t reach out.

               Cas took a few hesitant steps towards him, then stopped and looked down at his feet.

               “Cas?”

               “My brethren have begun to question my sympathies. I was growing too close to one of the humans in my charge. You.”

               Dean sucked in a breath. “They’re trying to make you stop visiting me?” His hands shook as he struggled to contain his anger. He had spent weeks thinking Cas didn’t want to be around him, that he had ruined the best friendship he had ever had because of his own feelings.  And Cas was telling him that he hadn't wanted to stay away, that he hadn't had a choice?  If only he knew how to kill those winged bastards, he would do it in a heartbeat.

               Cas nodded slowly. “I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t want to stay away from you, not after our last meeting, but I was forced to prove my loyalty, and I had to find a way to throw off their suspicions.”

                “You didn’t want to stop visiting me?”

                “No. Not when I didn’t have the chance to tell you how I felt.”

                Dean swallowed hard. “How you feel?”  

                 “You have the brightest soul I have ever seen in my millennium of existing on this plane. You are wonderful, kind and brilliant…..” Cas trailed off, staring into Dean’s eyes.

               “Cas?” Dean whispered.

               “Yes?”

               “Are you going to kiss me or not?” Dean asked, eyes flickering down to Cas’s lips.

               “Of course.” Cas gently pulled Dean into his arms, brushing his lips gently over Dean’s before deepening the kiss.

                Dean could’ve sworn he heard thunder as he relaxed and held his new-found love close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a little bit more to this at some point.
> 
> Hope you like it, Booky! :)


End file.
